My house is your shelter
by Tamiko-Tsukamoto
Summary: Like always, the Varia are pissing Xanxus off. And he has nowhere to go. Or does he? Romance, Hurt/Comfort, with a dash of Humor
1. Xanxus's Shelter

**This is my fourth story.**

**My character Tamiko replaces Tsuna in my weird mind.**

**Basically a friend of mine asked me how I could make a guy like Xanxus fall in love with a girl like Tamiko.**

**My response: "One step at a time."**

**I hope enjoy.**

* * *

'_If you ever feel alone you can come to me.'_

_Xanxus ignored those words at first but now they were stuck in his head. Levi was annoying him, Squalo was annoying him, EVERYONE was annoying him. Every single one of those scum. And she lived alone with no-one to annoy her. If she really meant what she said he could just go to her house where it was quiet. He just had to slip away quietly and unseen._

* * *

Tamiko awkwardly turned the keys in the lock and open the door. What a busy day. School, math test, gymnastic training, scowls from Reborn, a fight between Mukuro and Hibari (again) and the weekly shopping. She was ready to fall onto her bed or her couch and just sleep for the rest of the day. Awkwardly kicking off her shoes she stepped into her slippers.

She slendered towards the living room dragging her feet across the floor. She was really looking forward to a lovely shower. And a warm drink. And her bed. Her ears suddenly picked up a voice. A news report? Did she leave the TV on? No she didn't even watch TV before she left the house this morning. And Reborn doesn't watch TV. Maybe it was Gokudera, he always found a way into her house. Or maybe it was Enma. Or Dino. Many possible names popped up in her head until she pocked her head into the living room.

"Eeeeeehh! XANXUS?!" Tamiko looked at the intruder.

Xanxus was sitting on HER couch in HER living room entertaining HER cat wearing casual clothes and watching TV in HER house. His crimson eyes glared at the blond girl who stood in the doorway of the living room in her school uniform, school bag around her shoulder and her hands full his plastic bags.

"What are you doing here?"

"Those pieces of trash were annoying me."

He didn't even look at her, his eyes lazily fixated on the TV screen. Lizzy was snuggling on his lap purring like a car motor that was on idle. Rolling her eyes and smiling to herself, Tamiko walked through the living room into the kitchen and slummed the plastics bag on the counter with a heavy thud. She sighed and eyed her shopping. Within five minutes she had placed all the food into the cupboards and selves and was now preparing to cook a small meal for two. Knowing Xanxus, he will return to the Varia hideout late in the evening and she knew from Lussuria that he could get really cranky when he was hungry. Aside from the minced meat fizzling in the pan and the spaghetti boiling in a pot of water she also made some green tea. If he was here she might as well make some Italian food. She poured the tea into a mug and walked into the living room. Xanxus was still watching TV but this time he was watching something about lions. Tamiko gently pressed the warm mug against his head. His eyes ripped themselves from the TV and he looked at the mug.

"Here, some green tea." She smiled.

Xanxus eyed the mug for a moment and then took it out of her hand. His fingers felt strangely cold. Was he ill? Without thinking, her hand moved towards him and placed itself on his forehead. No, he was warm. So why were his fingers cold? Tamiko's pulled a thinking face which was interrupted by Xanxus's glare.

"What is it, trash?" He sounded annoyed.

"Your fingers felt cold."

"And?"

Tamiko looked into his eyes. He definitely wasn't in the mood for a conversation. He wanted to be left alone. She pulled her hand back and turned to the side.

"Nothing. I thought you might be ill." She said quietly under her breath.

She could still feel his gaze on her as she walked back into the kitchen. After she disappeared into the kitchen Xanxus eyed the tea again. It smelled good. He could still feel the patch where she had placed her hand. He placed his own hand over that area. Her hands were small. Much smaller than his. Or maybe his hands were just big. Well, everything about her seemed small to him. Her hands, her shoulders, her everything. He frowned at himself. What the hell was he thinking about? He hated her. She was his enemy. She was too nice. She was too gentle. She would destroy the Vongola which was his heart and soul. She would never make a great Vongola Boss. But…then again…she defeated him. She defeated Byakuran and other enemies so she wasn't weak. She was good in school so she wasn't stupid. And not to forget…she was beautiful.

Xanxus frowned again. What was wrong with him? He had no interest in women! Wait, she wasn't a woman she was a girl. A beautiful trashy girl who wasn't full of herself. A trashy girl who seemed to understand him…somehow. But she was 17 so she wasn't really a girl anymore. He shook his head to destroy the thoughts about her. Maybe a sip of the tea would help. It did. His mind seemed to be washed clean by the warm sensation going down his gullet. Suddenly he heard metal being placed on a wooden table. The blond girl was laying two sets of cutlery on the table that stood in the corner of the living room. She disappeared into the kitchen again and returned with two plates filled with Spaghetti, minced meat and tomato sauce. One plate was very full compared to the other. The smell of the food caused Xanxus's stomach to alert him that it was empty. Tamiko tried to hide the giggles but failed.

"There's plenty if you want seconds." She smiled as she sat down.

Xanxus threw a glare which she ignored.

'Might as well.' He thought.

He sat down in front of the large plate. It smelled good. Too good. Better than Lussuria's shitty cooking. Maybe he could make her cook food for him on a regular basis. He cautiously eyed the blond girl sitting opposite him. She twirled the spaghetti on her spoon and placed in her mouth. After chewing she did it again. The scarred Italian looked at the food in front of him. He took a bite. Then another. And another. It tasted as good as it smelled. She was defiantly good at cooking. No wonder Lussuria always sneaked out to her house so he could learn more recipes. He looked up and noticed Tamiko looking at him. She only giggled.

* * *

**I'm still writing chapter 2.**

**College is really keeping me on my toes but I'm trying to keep writing.**

***PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW***

**~THANK YOU~**


	2. Try it yourself

**Hello.**

**I finally found the time to write chapter two.**

**I came up with this all of a sudden because of my brother.**

**He may be a metal head how describes himself as 'cold-blooded' (not because he's a vampire but because he's never cares for anything) but whenever I mention TamikoxXanxus he comes up with the most wonderful scenarios. **

**Bless his little soul :3**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Xanxus sat on the sofa again after stuffing himself with spaghetti. He has never felt so full before. The sound of clattering plates came from the kitchen. Tamiko was in the kitchen, doing the dishes. It wasn't the first time Tamiko had cooked for two. Haru was one of her usual visitors but her guardians also popped in on a regular basis. She had gotten used to it by now. As she scrubbed the pot she noticed Xanxus leaning against the door frame. His arms were folded and he gave her a grim look. Unfazed she continued to scrub the plates.

"Make me some tea."

"I can't. I'm busy."

"Then stop scrubbing and make me some."

"I'm not your maid, Xanxus. Make it yourself. The kettle is over there, tea bags are in that box and cups in that cupboard."

Xanxus was stunned. Again she defied him. He hated it. But…at the same time it intrigued him. Women usually do want he wants just to get on his good side but she wasn't afraid of him. He looked over to the kettle. His red eyes scanned the device. Tamiko noticed his hesitance.

"You don't know how to make tea do you."

Xanxus looked away ashamed. Why would he? He always had servants who made the tea for him and cooked his food. He has never even touched a kettle before. The blond girl dried her hands and grabbed his sleeve. She pulled him over to the kettle and gave it to him. He eyed the kettle with caution.

"Fill it with water. I'll get cups." She pointed at the sink.

"What?!"

"Do you want tea or not?"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

Xanxus was lost for words for a second. She just looked at him waiting for a response. With a protesting growl, and knowing he wouldn't otherwise get his tea, he walked over to the sink and filled the kettle. He still didn't understand why he followed her instructions or why he trusted her. Tamiko smiled to herself. She never knew how important tea was for him. The truth was, he like tea but loved her tea. It was more soothing that the weird and poison-looking goo that Lussuria made him sometimes. That's usually why he would switch to wine or tequila. When he was done Tamiko had already placed two cups on the counter with a tea bag each.

"You have to turn the kettle on and put the tea bags into the cups. When the kettle is done just pour the hot water into the cups."

Xanxus calculated the instructions in his head. The water had to boil and be in the cups. That was the goal. Trying to get some of his dominance back he poured the unboiled water into a cup and picked it up. Tamiko realised immediately what he was trying to do.

"XANXUS, DON'T!"

Xanxus's flame of wrath radiated into the cup and water started to boil in seconds. However he underestimated boiling water and the firmness of the cup. The cup shattered and the boiling hot water splashed over his exposed arm. Tamiko grabbed his arm, yanked it to the sink and turned the tap on. It was painful that was for sure but Xanxus being Xanxus didn't even make a sound. The soothing cold water on his arm came quickly enough to dull the pain. One thing was for sure. Hot water burns. The blond girl, still using one hand to hold Xanxus's arm under the flowing water, reached for a box. She pulled his arm out of the water and carefully dried it and examined the arm. She'd seen her father work in the hospital often enough to know how to apply first aid. He waited for a judgement but it never came. All she did was gently rubbing the balsam on the burns. After a second try Xanxus was leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in his hands.

"That's good tea."

The Varia leader looked down to the girl who was right next to him sipping tea. No judgment, just praise. He felt a little warm feeling inside of him but he ignored it. It was probably the tea.

"Know you know how to make tea yourself."

* * *

**I'm still smiling at this.**

**I can picture it in my head perfectly xD**

**I hope you enjoyed and chapter 3 is coming up soon!**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

**THANK YOU**


	3. Walking in the rain

**Sorry if this isn't as good as the previous moments.**

**I wrote this in a rush .**

* * *

Tamiko loved walking in the rain. She loved the tapping sound of raindrops falling on her orange umbrella. The dark sky reflected in the puddles, distorted from the ripples, like a portal in the ground. Usually it just rains with no wind. And today was no different. Even though it was summer the sky was grey and the rain just fell straight from the sky. Not many people where around. Many have escaped down to the south to the sunshine and beaches. Only a few cars drove by as Tamiko left the playground and walked towards home. She loved the playground. It was the only public place Tamiko was allowed to go to when she was little. She missed the mansion, the big garden, Tomoki the butler, Miku, Yuki and Saki the triplet maids, her mother and now she even started to miss her father. They were probably all planning something for her birthday which was only a few weeks away and she was going to turn 18 so that was something to celebrate. Tamiko strolled along the streets of Namimori thinking about different things. Like what she could make for dinner or if she should give Haru a short visit. She also thought back to the day of the representative battle and how Reborn's curse was now finally broken. All the Arcobalenos are now able to grow up. The blond girl smiled to herself. Reborn had always helped her and now she had helped him. It made her feel warm inside.

When Tamiko reached the road she lived in she saw a dark figure standing motionless in front of her gate.

'Strange.' She thought.

As she approached the figure she started to recognise who it was. It was Xanxus. His dark jacket and hair were dripping wet from the rain but he didn't seem to care. He stared blankly at her house as if he was trying to decide if he should walk away or knock on the door. He was in such a trance that he didn't notice the owner of the house approaching him. Only when she placed the umbrella over his head to shelter him from the rain did he move. He looked down and straight into her emerald green eyes.

"You're going to catch a cold."

Pity was the last thing he needed right now. Squalo had been shouting all morning and Bel had been annoying Levi who in turn had pissed Xanxus off. So he had just grabbed his jacket and left the Varia hideout. And after walking for a few minutes he had ended up here. He could feel her eyes scan his face. It made him feel uneasy, exposed, as if she could see right through him. And she could. Tamiko took his hand with her free one and pressed the umbrella into his hand. After she made sure that he wasn't going to drop it she ran towards her house. Quick as a flash she was at the door. She turned to the Varia leader who was still standing in the rain with her umbrella in his hand. He wasn't glaring at her he just looked…sad.

She stepped into the porch and took her wellies off. However, she left the door open. After she hanged up her rain coat she glanced at Xanxus who still hadn't moved.

"Are you going to come in or not?"

Without thinking, Xanxus took a step forward and walked towards Tamiko's house. She asks, she doesn't demand. She offers him something. Something he seems to crave for. He didn't know what it was. He has always ignored feelings and emotions. The only emotions he knows are hatred and anger. He stepped into the house and looked down at her. She closed the door behind him and eyed him for a while. She then headed towards the stairs.

"I'll be right back."

She disappeared upstairs. Xanxus slummed down on the step of the porch and unzipped his boot. When he got to the second boot he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. The steps stopped behind him when a dry towel was dropped on his head. When she realised he wasn't going to dry his hair himself she kneeled down behind him started to rub his hair dry. He didn't seem to care as he continued to unzip his boot. After a while his hair was close to dry but still damp but she knew he didn't care. She just didn't want him to leave wet patches all over the house. She ran her hands through his hair. For the fact that he was a guy he had smooth hair. Not silky smooth but smooth enough. She really wondered how long he had been standing in the rain but she didn't dare to ask. With the towel in her hand she headed to the living room.

Lizzy, her F1 savannah cat, greeted her owner with her usual 'meow-and-stretch'. When she saw Xanxus enter the living room she jumped off her favourite spot on the couch and huddled around his legs. He wasn't much of a cat person but he had to admit that Lizzy was a beautiful cat. Slim with brownish fur and dark spots. A wild-looking cat. He had heard from Lussuria that Tamiko found her in her garden a few years ago as a kitten. Abandoned and injured she took Lizzy in, nurtured her back to health and gave her a home. Still traumatised from her juvenile years, Lizzy is feisty. She hates strangers only letting Tamiko and Haru pet her. However when she first saw Xanxus she took a liking to him straight away. Tamiko still found it amazing seeing Xanxus with her cat.

In the kitchen, Tamiko made two cups of tea and reached for the cookie jar. Lambo must have taken some. There were crumbs on the shelf.

'Seriously. Why does he always have to leave a mess?' She shook her head.

Her Lightning Guardian really pushed her buttons sometimes. When she entered the living room Xanxus was sitting on the couch with Lizzy sitting on the table in front of him. Tamiko placed one cup on the table, stroked Lizzy and sat down next the Varia leader. The young Vongola sipped the tea and sank into the couch. It was strange sitting next to the man who had tried to kill her once or maybe twice. Xanxus also took a sip from his cup. He liked the silence. It only seemed to be present in her house. It felt private. Suddenly he felt her fingers go through his hair. He looked at her.

"You should take an umbrella with you next time you walk in the rain."

Xanxus sneezed. Tamiko looked at him shocked. That was one of the loudest sneezes she has ever heard and it came from Xanxus. She laughed and didn't see the small hint of red on Xanxus's cheeks.

* * *

**Savannah F1 cats are B-E-A-UTIFUL (in my opinion anyway)**

**F1 stands for First Generation as it is a breed.**

**Check them out I think they are gorgeous. **

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

**#THANK YOU#**


	4. Leaning in

**Woohoo Chapter 4 :D**

**I wrote this really quickly so it's short a sweet.**

**A direct follow-on from chapter 3 :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Xanxus slightly pouted as the girl next to him continued to giggle at his sneeze. She was laughing at THE Xanxus but he somehow didn't care. He liked her laugh although he would never admit it. He also would never admit that he has never kissed a woman before. Not that he had any sexual experience, he had plenty of that, but he had never kissed those women. He never had to and never felt he needed to. He had never felt a connection with those women since they would scream his name and then another. All those women would have tried everything to get to him. But Tamiko was in a different league. She let him have his freedom, she didn't chase him, but most importantly, she wasn't afraid of him. If there was something she wasn't happy with she told him. She was also independent. She could run a house herself. And she was smart. And strong.

The Italian looked down at the girl who silently sipped her tea. Her golden blond hair spilled over her shoulders and her emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the room. Her skin was in between being tanned and being pale. Slender fingers from years of violin and piano playing. Just plane natural beauty. She didn't hide her face underneath layers of make-up. It was another reason why he had never kissed a woman. Kissing lips that were smothered with lipstick just grossed him out. She took another sip of the tea and then looked up at the Varia boss who was still looking at her with an expressionless face. Her green eyes glanced softly into his fiery red orbs. She could tell that he was lost in deep thoughts.

"Is something wrong?"

His mind snapped back into reality but without thinking he stared to lean towards her. Tamiko didn't move as his face came closer to hers. She didn't know what to think or what to do. They didn't take their eyes of each other. It was difficult to tell who was entranced by whom. Xanxus moved closer until he was just a centimetre away from her. It was strange. He had come so close but now he wasn't so sure. He could feel her breath and the heat from her body but he didn't move closer to embrace it. He just drowned in her glance. That trance was broken when the blond suddenly gave him a peck on the lips. It was only for a moment but he felt the warmth of her lips on his. Her face turned to all shapes of red when she realised what she just did.

"S-sorry." She mumbled.

She quickly got up, took his cup and disappeared into the kitchen without giving him a second glance. Xanxus was left in the dark living room still registering what just happened. Then he made up his mind.

* * *

**Wow really short :)**

**Ah well it might be a while until I finish chapter 5**

**I would really appreciate some feedback **

**So please review :)**

**~Thank you~**


	5. Why not?

**Another short one. **

**It's getting fiesty now xD**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

'What did I do?!' Tamiko's mind was overloaded with thoughts. She covered her burning face with her hands and couched into the corner of the kitchen. Her heart was pounding like crazy as if it was ready to jump out of her chest. She hoped nobody could hear it especially Xanxus. Oh God, Xanxus. What was going through his mind right now? That thought made her blush even more. She still couldn't understand why she did THAT. He was just so close she couldn't help it. His eyes seemed to have pulled her in even more. Tamiko shook her head. She just couldn't get his eyes out of her head. Suddenly she heard footsteps approach her. They stopped in front of her and when she peeked through her hands she realised that Xanxus was standing right before her. She hid behind her hands again and heard the shuffle of clothes. Then she felt a warm hand gently grasping her wrist and pulled it away from her face. Xanxus stared into the deep emerald eyes and the girl blushed again. With her free hand she covered her eyes to hide her red face. She felt helpless right now. She pressed her lips into a hard line.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She stuttered.

She felt a hard lump in her throat. Tears started to stream down her red cheeks. She felt ashamed and afraid. Afraid that somehow Xanxus now hated her. But why would she be afraid of that? Did she even like him? He was mean, ungrateful, noisy and a picky eater. But there seemed to be something about him that she longed for. Xanxus watched the tears roll down her face. Was she really that ashamed that she was in tears? He gripped her wrist tighter.

"I…just…" She couldn't even speak.

Suddenly she felt something warm press against her lips. Her thoughts were smashed into pieces. The heat rushed through her body melting her. Tamiko uncovered her eyes and stared straight into the red orbs of the Varia leader. His eyes looked strangely soft. It surprised her so much that he took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Xanxus let go of her wrist and layed his hand on her cheek. He was surprised at how much softer her lips were the longer he kissed them. And he couldn't get enough of it. He tilted her head to the side and pressed his tongue even further into her mouth. He loomed over her body, pushing her onto the floor of the kitchen. Both of his hands held onto her face with a tight yet gentle grip. He could feel her hands on his chest pushing him away. Xanxus pulled his face away and stared at her. Her face was bright red and her eyes glassy with tears. He lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"A-a-a-ah! Why…why did you…?"

"Why not?"

* * *

**Sorry if it was so short.**

**Hope you like.**

**Please review :3**

**and thanks for the reviews so far :D**


	6. Just let me hold you

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up .**

**I was literally consumed by a great evil also known as College Work  
BUUUUUUUUUUT hard work payed off and I passed my first term :P**

**Anyway I hop you enjoy this short and cute chapter :)**

* * *

"Sit."

"What?"

"Sit down, trash."

"No!"

"Sit down already."

"I don't want to!"

"Sit down before I shot you!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

And with that he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest. Tamiko had been more wary of the Varia leader and even tried to avoid eye contact with him. No wonder, from what happened yesterday she was surprised that he still came to her house. Or that he would just dump himself on her sofa and demand her to sit between his legs. And now she was lying on his torso in his arms while he appeared to be sleeping. Well, he had his eyes closed and he was breathing calmly. With all her might, she tried to get herself out of his grip but he didn't budge. She let out a heavy sigh rolling her eyes and pouted. He won this time. He had the advantage of physical strength. But she wasn't all that angry. She had never been so physically close to him and she actually kinda liked it. At least for the moment. His body felt very warm and sturdy and strong. It made her feel…safe. Strange since he was the one who tried to kill her on numerous occasions. But now? He had a different aura around him even if it was only around her. He seemed less threatening, less angry. Whatever he was trying to achieve, he seemed to know what he was doing. Tamiko rested her chin on his sternum. The red eyes opened and observed her face.

"You're mean." She muffled.

Xanxus chuckled at her pouting face. Tamiko felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she buried her face in his chest. She had never seen him smile probably before and suddenly seeing it…amazed her. Who knew that he could have such a gentle smile? But it wasn't her cheeks that were heating up. Her whole chest was feeling the heat. Xanxus's body-heat radiated through his shirt and her top against her skin. His chest slowly rose a fell and she could feel his breath in her hair. Tamiko looked up at her captor who had his eyes closed again. The more she looked at his face the more she realised his skin was actually very clear and tanned. A typical Italian that was for sure. Her eyes wondered to his scar. Realising that she wasn't going to go anywhere Xanxus relaxed his arms around her. Tamiko took the opportunity to free her arms and folded them in front of her face, resting her chin on them. Xanxus's mind drifted away with only the sensation of her weight tying him by a thread to reality. He probably had never felt so relaxed before. Apart from sleeping on a memory foam mattress. That was defiantly more relaxing. But still. Right now he just wanted time to stand still. He suddenly felt warm soft fingers lightly touching his scarred cheek. Temptation had taken her over and she gently let her fingers glide over the rough texture of his scar. She could feel his fiery gaze, watching her. That was as far as she would dare herself and her hand retreated back to her side. Without meeting his glance she rested the side of her head on his chest. The gentle thuds of his heart beat travelled straight into her ear. Tamiko smiled. No matter what people say about him, Xanxus is a normal human being…with inhuman skills.

* * *

**Hehe I wonder where this is gonna go :P**

**Although I SHOULD know since I'm the author muahahaha :D  
**

**#Please review#**

**Much appreciated :)**


	7. Sleepover?

**Well it will have to be short stories for a while since I'm so busy with college work**

**but I'll try my best**

* * *

The sound of a phone rang through the house and Xanxus lazily turned on the sofa. He could hear light footsteps rush past the couch he was lying on and the phone was silenced.

"Tsukamoto residence? Oh, hello Lussuria."

Xanxus jolted slightly. Why the hell was Lussuria phoning her? And why does he have her number?

"Yeah, he's sleeping on the couch right now. I think it's best not to wake him."

Silence.

"Sure, that's fine. But only for one night. Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye."

~click~

The footsteps returned into the living room. They stopped behind the sofa.

"You're sleeping here tonight, Xanxus."

"If you knew I was awake why didn't you tell him?"

"Because you're not going to go back to your hideout, am I right?"

Xanxus growled slightly. She was right. He was too lazy to even move.

"I'll bring down some blankets."

"You expect me to sleep down here? On a sofa?"

"Well, you're always sleeping down here."

Xanxus glared at her, stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Xanxus? Where are you going?"

* * *

**Hmmm I wondere where he is going lol :P**


End file.
